This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides anhydrous boron-based timed delay plugs.
It can be advantageous to be able to delay operation of a well tool. For example, it may be desirable to delay operation of a well tool until it is appropriately positioned in a well, until another well tool has been actuated, or until conditions are favorable, circumstances are convenient, etc.
However, most past attempts at delaying well tool operation have relied on delay mechanisms which are either complex, unreliable, expensive, difficult to operate, etc. Therefore, it will be appreciated that it would be beneficial to provide an improved way to delay well tool operation.